Why?? Original Version
Inroduction Annie was eight years old when this happened: "You hate me and you know it Mommy! it is not fair! you never tell me anything about Daddy but you get glassy eyed whenever you look at me! it is not fair! not fair! NOT FAIR!.", said Annie as she stomped her foot and kicked her mother at the thighs." You know I love you because otherwise I would have named you Robert." said Sakura sweetly but firmly. Annie laughed, but very deep down. She went back to her bedroom and found Emily," At least you love me and would never name me Robert." Annie laughed, she had a feeling that Emily did to. Later, around 5:00 Annie went to her mother and told her that she was going to leave home." You can't leave home now you are to young, how about when you turn nine, then you will be almost ten so that you can take care of yourself." " Okay Mommy I shall do it when I turn nine right after my birthday party!" Sakura did not know what she was getting into when she agreed to that very interesting question. Chapter 1 On October 9, 2009( after Annie's birthday party) Annie went to her mother with her somewhat large bag/suitcase and said "I'm ready to go!" Annie had gotten much taller than the year before so she hugged her mother goodbye. Sakura said"Bye and fainted:Annie did not notice because she was already out the door. Not knowing what she was getting herself into. "Okay Emily, so I go west down Garret street then I turn right then left then right again. Now I should see a path I see the path but the directions say that path leads to the parking lot so even though I do not have a car I'll go that way."(Annie had gotten the directions from mapquest before she left.) "When she got to the house she took out her sleeping bag and put it on the guest bed.She rolled out emily's bed onto the side table.Since Annie was really tired, she plopped down on the bed and fell fast asleep. That night Annie had a dream: she dreamed that a man in a Polo shirt Carhartt jeans and golden winged shoes was talking to her mother. He was saying that he thought it was time for her to tell Annie. Then her mother said that she had already left for Falling Water but Sakura did put the notebook in her bag for emergency's. The man sighed and disentigrated into thin air. Chapter 2 When Annie woke up that morning she saw the strange man knocking on the door Annie opened it and asked who he was and why he was here."I am your father!"he boomed,"I am a god of Olympus and your father which makes you a demigod or a half-blood as they call it now." Annie's jaw dropped open. "I-but-he-you-my-father-demi-god-father. I don't get it, why didn't Mommy tell me?" "She wanted to keep you safe from monsters." "like-like, Minotars?" Annie asked "I was thinking more of tree nymphs but that works too." Hermes said,"now you have better leave. this is a public historic site and the tours start at 7:00" Hermes finished. "ok Daddy, i guess i'd better get packed" Hermes then left in a flash of light and Annie immediately began packing her clothes. She was finished in no time. Then Annie picked up Emily and walked out of the door to start for "Wait a minute, Hermes or Daddy or whichever one is correct never told me where to go, Emily, he wasn't very helpful was he. Emily just purred affectionately. After about one hour and fifty-four minutes of thinking Annie finally decided to leave her stuff in a hidden cabinet and take the tour. After all, why go to a historical landmark and never see it completely.Annie went to the front desk to check in. The lady told her that she was in group 37 green and it started at 8:00. (She had missed the 7:00 tour.) Annie decided to take a look in the gift shop. There she bought a falling water gold engraved bookmark for her mother and a package of notecards for Hermes or to keep for herself because she might never see Hermes again.Finally it was time for her tour. They went into the house which the tour guide said was somewhat messy (Annie didn't comment) Then just after they got to the next room the tour guide pulled Annie over to the next room and asked her if she had any small sentences to say before she died. "I am going to kill you in the next minute so if you would please not scream or run. just sit here quietly until the-" "-But i thought you were going to kill me, you said so yourself" Annie interrupted. "Don't interrupt! actually while I am at it, DONT SPEAK!"Said the tour guide of which started to turn into an ugly hag so ugly she made Annie miserable."My name is Achlys not achilles but Achlys spelled A-C-H-Y-L-S I am meant to be pale, emaciated, and weeping, with chattering teeth, swollen knees, long nails on my fingers, bloody cheeks, and shoulders thickly covered with dust but Aress put me on this job for ameture monsters because he says i am not scary enough. That's whi i have to kill you little timid girl.He thinks I am so not scary why couldn't I kill Thesus or Hercules? Ohhhhh he makes me soooooo MAD" "um, May I go?" said Annie hopefully? "NO! I am trying to kill youi! AGGGH!" the monster rushed forwards. Emily jumped on Achlys and scratched her face. While Achlys staggered, Annnie brought out a notebook she had found in her bag and wrote "HELP" on it just as the directions said to do. The monster disentigrated. A girl about a year older than Annie with caramel hair and green eyes stepped out from behind Achlys. "hi," she said. "I'm Felicia." Annie shook her hand. "Now, i'd better get you to camp." Felicia said and shot a shocked look at Emily. "Wow, your lucky you had a Skycat, natural enemy of the hellhound." "a WHAThound?" Chapter 3 "You know, a hellhound. Don't you read those Greek 'mythology' books. Most demigods naturally love Greek lore," said Felicia. "I love Greek mythology, but remind me to look up the hellhound later." replied Annie. "Well, let's start for camp." "Camp?" To be continued soon...... Category:Hermes